Best Of Both Worlds
by Marine482
Summary: It turns out that Mal isn't a true VK and is actually the long lost daughter of Aurora. Will Ben, The VK's and the AK's help Mal adjust to her new life?
1. How Mal's Second Life Begins

**Mal's POV**

Here I am again, sat in the middle of a Remedial Goodness 101 lesson. It's been two days since the coronation and everything is slowly fitting back into place. My mother is a lizard and is locked away in an unknown location, everyone is starting to treat us like people and not monsters, Belle and Adam have accepted us into their kingdom and have given us each our own room in their castle. Fairy Godmother has decided that after everyone's actions on Family day and Ben's coronation, everyone in my year at Auradon Prep needs to take at least one term of Remedial Goodness classes and they are required to take more classes if Fairy Godmother deems it best. Me, Evie, Carlos, and Jay are sat on the back row while Ben, Doug, Lonnie, and Jane are sat on the row in front of us. Currently, I am drawing an outline of a picture of Me and the other VK's at the coronation, fist pumping and agreeing to be good. I know I should be paying attention to the lesson but I need something to take my mind off the pain. After mother and I's argument and fight, I've started to get jolts of pain in my lower stomach.

"Mal?" Fairy Godmother's voice rang through my head. I looked up at her and the chalk board. "Mal, please could you come up and tick the correct answer," She asked Me before reading the question "If you find a vial of poison do you, A) Give it over to a dangerous Villain, B) Feed it to the King or C) hand it over to the authorities?" She waved out a piece of chalk. I pushed back my chair and shared a sneaky glance with Ben. Slowly I made my way up to the chalk board and took the piece of chalk off Fairy Godmother. I looked over the answers and ticked C. as I stepped down from the chalk board, I felt another jolt of pain and I must have shown a little bit of discomfort because, at the back of the class, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had straightened up and were staring me down. I handed back the chalk and started to make my way back to my seat. As I walked past Chad's seat which was two seats away from mine, he gently elbowed my side. It shouldn't've hurt but I was already in pain so when he elbowed my side I yelped in pain and held my side for dear life as I fell to the ground. Ben yelled my name but I couldn't respond. Within a second the VK's were by my side with Ben and were trying to pull me off the floor. "What in Auradon has happened?" Fairy Godmother questioned as she ran over to my side. She tried to touch the side that Chad had elbowed and the one that I was holding onto for dear life, but as she did, I screamed and she instantly removed her hand. "Infirmary now" Fairy Godmother ordered and it didn't take long before Jay scooped me up into his arms before bursting out through the double doors that were being held by Evie and Carlos.

I closed my eyes as the jolts of pain went through my body, Jay kept whispering in my ear telling me that we would near the infirmary soon. In the background, I could hear Evie's very expensive high heels bash against the cold solid floor of the school with a scared Ben and Carlos. I couldn't bear to open my eyes as we all burst through the infirmary doors. Jay laid me on the cold white bed while Him, Carlos, and Evie explained to the nurse everything that had happened during this morning and now. Ben was sat by my side and slowly brushed his hand against mine, I think it was more for his reassurance than mine. And that's all I remember before blacking out as the nurse arrived in my room.

 **A/N hey I hope you like this first chapter, obviously it's a bit short but I promise it gets longer, this whole story was suggested by a reader in my Ben X Mal Descendants one shot series when I find their name I will put it in the next chapter. Next chapter should be up by next week!**


	2. Brie Knows Your Secret

**A/N SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVOURITE THIS STORY SO FAR, ALSO A VERY THANK YOU TO danifan3000 FOR SUGGESTING THIS STORY IDEA. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK! IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY BAL ONESHOTS, THAT'S WHERE I HAD THE ORIGINAL COMMENT FROM TO WRITE THIS STORY!**

 **Nobody's POV**

Just as Mal blacked out, a tall, slim, blonde haired nurse walked through the door. She carried a large white clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. She walked over to Mal and placed down the clipboard and pen on the table by Mal's bed. She slowly began to hook Mal up to several machines. Once he was done she turned to the group of teens. "Hey there, I'm Nurse Brie, Nice to me you. Now can anyone tell me what has happened to poor Mal over here" Brie asked, her voice very southern? Jay leaned on the side of Mal's bed as he began to explain. "some asshole nudged her side and she collapsed in pain" his knuckles went white as he gripped the bed harder. "Jay Language" Evie scolded him from behind him. Jay looked away from her and focused on Mal's pale face. "Well if I could ask you to wait outside please while I look her over and run some tests" Brie shooed everyone out of Mal's room.

Slowly she removed Mal's dark purple jacket and began to write down some notes. She then slowly lifted Mal's shirt, but as she did, she let out a small gasp. Black, blue and purple bruises, Big and small. They all ran up and down her right side, she had a few cuts along the bottom of her stomach that looked like they weren't going to start healing for a while. Nurse Brie placed down Mal's shirt and silently made her way over to the small medical kit in the corner of the room. Brie picked out a syringe and needle and went back over to Mal. Slowly but surely, she began to take some blood from Mal's left arm. After plastering her arm, Brie placed the blood into a plastic bag and then into her pocket so she could take it down for testing later.

Quietly, Brie grabbed her clipboard and started making notes before exiting Mal's room. The moment the Nurse left the room, she was bombarded by questions, not just from the teens that had arrived with Mal but also from Fairy Godmother and the former Royals known as Belle and Adam. Brie motioned them to be quiet as Mal was still passed out. "Firstly, Mal is fine, her stats seem to be normal, however, I do have some concerns that I would like to address" Brie guided the seven visitors into a conference room at the back of the infirmary. Everyone took a seat and diverted their eyes to Brie. "while Examining Mal over, I have found that she has a lot of bruise across her right side and a few lacerations across the lower part of her stomach. Honestly, I'm not sure how she even managed to get out of bed this morning. I was wondering if any of you knew how she acquired these injuries" Evie raised her hand in the air slightly, Brie gave her a nod to tell her to voice her story. "During King Ben's coronation, Mal was battered and bruised quite a bit. She was flung around the room more times than we could count because of Maleficent. When she woke up this morning she had some trouble getting out of bed and moving around and I insisted that we take her to a doctor but because of our past, she wouldn't go" Evie broke into tears while Carlos tried to comfort her. "I knew it, I should have protected her better, if I did then she would be in pain" Jay muttered under his breath.

"Another concern I have is that she is incredibly pale skinned when was the last time you saw her eat or drink?" Brie asked while taking notes about Evie's confession. "a couple of days ago, during Family day I think" Carlos answered while trying to wipe away Evie's mascara lines off his jacket. Brie continued to take notes. "Well, I think that once Mal wakes up, she should be moved somewhere more home like and comfortable but she would still need to be close to a doctor. I would also recommend a week or two off school" Brie concluded as she stood up and went to go and check on Mal. "Honey, what about if Mal could come and stay at the castle? She would have family there and we have a personal doctor." Belle suggested to Adam while the other teens stared into space while Fairy Godmother was sitting in the corner making a phone call. "I don't see why not" Adam replied as he took Belle's hand in his.

Meanwhile, in the hospital room, Mal began to stir while Brie as checking her monitor. Mal's eyes slowly opened to help her adjust to the sudden brightness from the lights. "Hello Mal, I'm Nurse Brie" Her southern accent pierced Mal's ears as she began to sit up on the bed. However, as she tried, a small jolt of pain ran through her stomach. "Easy dear, lay back down. Here take these and then we can call for your friends" Brie handed Mal Two Paracetamols and a small glass of water. Reluctantly, Mal swallowed the Paracetamols and laid back down. Seconds later, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Adam, Belle, and Fairy Godmother burst through the door and into her room. Everyone rushed to her side while Evie, Carlos, and Jay sat on the end of her bed. "M, don't scare us like that ever again" Evie playfully scolded while her mascara ran down her face in streaks. "I'm Sorry E" Mal replied as she rests her head on her pillow.

"Mal dear, Adam, Ben and I would like to know if you would consider staying at the Castle for the next week or two while your body heals," Belle asked as she took Mal's hand in hers. Mal stared at the former queen in shock, no one had ever offered Mal something that big before. A smile grew on Mal's face as she nodded her head. Ben leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Everyone sat in the room for the next thirty minutes just talking. They talked about school and the holidays and places they would have to visit soon. However, there was one topic that really stumped the VK's, birthdays. None of them knew when their birthdays were apart from Evie. However, each VK had a different experience with birthdays and it defiantly wasn't one of the things on the top of their list to recreate. "So, you've never had a birthday before?" Fairy Godmother asked. Mal, Carlos, and Jay shook their heads. "I know when my birthday is but we never really celebrated" Evie muttered while brushing through Mal's hair. "Well we will have to change that, won't we?" Adam exclaimed with a smile. Everyone in the room nodded their heads.

Meanwhile….

Nurse Brie was busy in the laboratory and was currently printing out Mal's blood test results from the analyzer. She picked up the report she wrote and began to read it, she had the basics written out such as name, age, home kingdom, blood type and so on. However, there were some blank spots, such as Parents, Medical conditions, and medical history. Brie then picked up the printed report. Her eyes scanned over it before she landed on a vital piece of information. Her eyes widened, Brie placed the report down and picked up her phone.

"Hello, it's Brie …. I think I've found her … of course …. I'll wait before informing her … thank you have a good day" Brie hung up, throughout the conversation, her voice kept shaking, there was no way in Auradon that Mal was that girl. Brie picked up the reports and filed them away in a private room. Slowly, she made her way to Mal's hospital room to break some very mind blowing news.


	3. Does She Know?

**A/N HEY GUYS, SO TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY AND I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU SO I HAVE DECIDED TO DO A DOUBLE CHAPTER UPLOAD THIS WEEK, HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK ON TUESDAY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

 **Nobody's POV**

Brie slowly made her way down the lonely corridor, the only sounds that could be heard were her short and shallow breaths and her cheap stilettos connecting to the floor. Millions of Thoughts were racing through her head _had she found her?_ Brie stopped along the corridor and turned to a dirty gray door labeled 'Files'. Slowly she turned the cold and rusty handle, the door creaked as she took a step inside. Brie flicked the white switch by the door and soon every nook and cranny was filled with light. Inside the storage room were thousands of files all stored on top of each other.

Brie walked over to the 'Royals' section of the storeroom and started to dig through a few boxes to find what she was looking for. She must've past a dozen family files before she arrived at the one she wanted 'Beauty, Aurora'. Brie picked out the file and walked over to the small wooden table that was placed in the corner of the room by the door. Brie unclipped the file and began to search through the pages. Inside the file were Aurora's medical files and everything that she has been admitted to hospital for, there were also a bunch of news reports from 16 years ago. Brie began to read the first news report:

 _BEAUTY OF THE WEEK:_

 _18_ _th_ _of September, 2001_

 _It has been reported today, that the most adored daughter of princess Aurora and the next heir to the throne has gone missing. The world-famous fraternal twins of Aurora, Audrey and Mallory, stole Auroria's hearts. Both girls being delivered by C-section at a healthy 7.2 pounds with beautiful brunette and blonde locks and piercing brown and green eyes. After spending one night at the hospital, Aurora and the twins were cleared to go home. Aurora left Auroria General Hospital hand in hand with Prince Phillip while on of the guards carried the bassinet that held the twins._

 _For the next year of their lives, there were some ups such as the wonderful pictures on Aurora's social media, all the cute outfits for the twins that were sent by the towns people of Auroria and the fashion line that Aurora started, designing little onesies and shirts for other newborns. However, there were some downs such as the twins getting sick or the time when Audrey was rushed to hospital after falling seriously ill. Their lives were going great, everyone in Auroria loved the twins, even Queen Leah opened her heart and allowed love and compassion into her life. However, no one could've prepared themselves for the tragedy that struck in Castle Beauty._

 _Prince Phillip released a statement today about the events that occurred 'Good Morning everyone, I must admit something that no parent should say. Last night, around Midnight, the castle was broken into by a highly-trained burglar. To our luck, no important, classified files or jewels have been stolen. Although nothing of minor importance was taken, something of Major importance was taken. Our little princess and your next ruler of Auroria, Mallory was kidnapped. Everything in her room was torn apart, nothing left unturned. We now have every trained guard and bounty hunter we employ, looking for her. not once did we think that anything like this might happen, My wife and I are completely distraught over the kidnapping, the queen has decided to lock herself inside of the castle so from here on, My wife and I will be taking temporary ruler ship until her majesty is feeling well. We would like to thank you for your support. We know that this is a terrible situation, however we are somewhat glad it happened to us, so that no other aren't can experience the pain that we feel. Thank you all so much.' After the prince's statement, he returned back into the castle to his wife._

 _Everyone from the seven kingdoms are now searching for the heir to the throne. If you know anything or have seen anything, please do inform their majesties._

Brie folded the news report and placed it into her pocket, she then continued to collect and put away Aurora's file. She turned the light off and made sure the lock the door to the room. Her heels clicked against the floor as she turned the corner on her way to the conference room. As

As she entered the conference room, Brie was greeted by Aurora and Phillip as well as Fairy Godmother. Phillip was shaking while Aurora was in tears, her make up ran down her face but she didn't care. Fairy Godmother was trying to comfort Aurora but nothing was working, she just continued to cry. When Phillip noticed that Brie was in the room he stood up, smashed his hand on the table and took an authoritative stance. "What on earth gives you the right to crush my wife's hopes?" Brie motioned him to sit down.

"Your Majesties, I have reason to believe that your missing daughter was admitted to our hospital today." Brie admitted. She then took out the newspaper clipping that was in Aurora's file. "I didn't believe it to be true until I saw your article. I ran her blood through a machine and these are the results" Brie handed over the results from the analyser. "Aurora traced her hand over the words as she read them. Phillip and Fairy Godmother read over her shoulder. "May I ask why some of the information has been blacked out?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Of course, I blacked out their information due to privacy reasons. Also, they don't know about this discovery. I didn't want to upset you over what your daughter has become as clearly you are in a sensitive position right now." Brie told them while watching Aurora and Phillip for their reactions. "Is she healthy though?" Aurora asked, concern clear in her voice. "She will be in time; however, she Is being discharged today and taken to a safe environment for her to relax" Brie was now more confident in her answers. "If you do not mind, I must get back to my patients but please may we talk more later?" Brie asked as she stood up and shook hands with Aurora and Phillip "of Course, please feel free to come to the castle soon" with that, Brie left and went to go and check on Mal.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

"I can't wait for you to come home, that means we can spend more time together" Ben's whispered in Mal's ear as they both watched Carlos, Evie and Jay sleep against a wall. They had all become concerned with Mal's needs, that they forgot about their own. Mal leaned closer to Ben and laid her head in the crook of his neck. Belle sat up from the chair that her and Adam were sharing, "I'm just going outside to inform one of the drivers from the castle that we might be home sooner than we thought" She left the room with her handbag in one hand and her phone in the other.

As she was walking out of the entrance, she bumped into Aurora and Phillip, "Oh my, I am terribly sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going…Are you okay Aurora?" Belle asked as she placed one arm on her friends' shoulder. "Honestly, I couldn't be happier, they found her Belle. They found our daughter" Belle smiled in delight. A car horn broke her concentration "Sorry, we need to leave and g back to Auroria but I will call you tonight about the wonderful news" Aurora said as she started to walk down the steps and towards her Limo.

Belle stood there in silence for the next minute until Fairy Godmother broke her train of thought, "How's Mal?" Belle looked up to her "fine, she's coming home tonight and will be staying for a while until she gets better" Belle's smile returned. "Did you hear about Aurora and Phillip's news?" Fairy Godmother asked as she led them both to a wooden bench. "Yes, I did, I couldn't be happier" they both sat in silence for the next few seconds before Fairy Godmother gasped. "I…I need to see Mal, now" and that's when she rushed off.

 ** _What do you think Fairy Godmother needed to talk to Mal about? Has she put two and two together and found the answer?_**


	4. Now She Knows

**NOBODY'S POV**

Once Fairy Godmother left her conversation with Belle, she rushed inside, hoping to catch Nurse Brie and ask her some questions. She rushed inside and headed straight for the west wing of the hospital hoping that she would be there. Fairy Godmother poked her head into the staff room however, Brie wasn't there. Next, she checked Mal's hospital room but again, she wasn't there. Unfortunately, she couldn't find Brie anywhere else so instead Fairy Godmother went to the front Reception desk to find out some answers. "Hello I'm looking for Nurse Brie" Fairy Godmother spoke to the overly chirpy receptionist. The receptionist began to type on her keyboard too fast for Fairy Godmother to comprehend what she is writing. "Nurse Brie is currently on a home call right now but is there anything I can help you with?" the receptionist asked. Fairy Godmother stared the receptionist up and down before answering. "Actually, I might need a favor, can you tell me how many patients were brought in today that was born in the year 2000?" The receptionist began typing fast until a quiet ding was heard. "There were three patients brought in today but one was brought in today that was born in that year." The receptionist replied. Fairy Godmother thanked the receptionist before walking back down the opposite hallway. She brushed past some doctors and some nurses before stopping at a room. It was the same room where Brie started her investigation. Fairy Godmother placed her hand on the cold silver door handle and slowly opened the door.

Luckily the room was empty, Fairy Godmother took a step inside and began to peer her head around the room looking for evidence. She walked over to the blood analyzer where there were several pieces of paper on the desk in front of it. Slowly, Fairy Godmother reached her hand out and was about to grab the paper until a voice broke her concentration. "What are you doing Fairy Godmother?" She turned to see the owner of the voice, it was Brie. "I need answers and I believe that you are the only one who can give me them" Fairy Godmother responded as she retracted her hand and pulled a desk chair up to her. "What can I do for you?" Brie asked in her southern accent as she also pulled up a chair. "I would like to see your reports and paperwork on Aurora's missing daughter please" Fairy Godmother Requested. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Doctor-Patient confidentiality," Brie replied as she fixed her hair. "Well, I'm pretty sure that this missing child is a pupil of mine at Auradon Prep, am I correct? Would I also be correct in stating that every dime the school makes goes into funding the hospital? So, I should be able to know who this child is." Fairy Godmother tried to persuade Brie into giving her the answer. When Brie didn't seem to be convinced, Fairy Godmother started to stare her down to the point where she felt so uncomfortable that she had to comply. "Fine, but it does not leave this room until the patient is well and the family has come to terms with finding her" Brie compromised. Fairy Godmother Shook her head. Brie stood up from her chair and made her way over to the desk that was behind Fairy Godmother. She ripped the piece of paper off the table and sat back down. "After running their blood through the analyzer, I began to read through the results and the information I already had to try and fill in any missing pieces. Everything seemed normal until I read down towards the bottom of the page where some information was missing. The origins of the patient were missing as was their parents on my report so when I checked the printed one, the origins stated that the patient was from Auroria and that their parents were indeed Aurora and Phillip." Brie took a breath. "The patient was Mal" Fairy Godmother stared at Brie in disbelief even though she already had an idea that it was Mal. "So, Mal?" Fairy Godmother asked. Brie nodded her head. "I believe that the person who took her was hired by Maleficent. I believe that it was someone that held a grudge against the Beauty's but had access to the barrier against the Isle." Fairy Godmother stood up and began to fix her skirt. She held her hand out towards Brie, which she gladly took, Fairy Godmother then thanked her for agreeing to not say a word to anyone.

Once Fairy Godmother Left the room and closed the door, she took a couple steps and turned down the hallway, where she accidentally bumped into Adam. "Hello Fairy Godmother, the Limo is waiting outside, would you like a ride back to school or the castle?" he asked. Fairy Godmother took a minute to compose herself. "No thank you, Adam, I have places I need to be but have a safe journey back" She bid farewell to Adam before zooming down the empty hallway. Adam stared at the blur of blue at the end of the hallway that was Fairy Godmother. He then turned around and went back down the opposite hall and back to the limo.

Pat pulled open one of the back doors of the limo to allow Adam inside. When Adam crawled inside he was greeted by the smiling faces of his wife and son, his possible future daughter in law and her friends. Once Pat closed the door to Adam's side of the limo, he entered the driver's side and began to drive back to Castle Beast. During the ride, Mal fell asleep while leaning against Ben and Evie had fallen asleep while leaning against the car door.

Once they had arrived at Castle Beast, there was a swarm of Paparazzi that surrounded the car. Jay nudged Evie awake while Ben took Mal in his arms. Adam was the first to open a door but as he did, the lights from the cameras invaded the Limo and blinded Carlos. Adam took Belle's hand and pushed through that swarm of photographers. Trailing behind them was Carlos, Evie, and Jay. Then behind them was Ben carrying a sleeping Mal. While making their way up the castle steps, Mal began to slip from Ben's hold, Carefully, he bounced her back up into his grip but making sure that he didn't touch her side.

As the huge castle doors opened, everyone stepped inside and took a moment to soak in the warmth that the castle provided. Ben immediately took Mal up to his bedroom, where he gently laid her down and cover her bottom half with a blanket. He slowly took off her shoes and earrings before taking her hair out of the bun that Evie did that morning. Silently, he backed away from his bed and made his way out of the bedroom. Once he heard a click coming from the door, he turned around only to become literally face to face with Jay. Shyly, Ben stepped back to stop it becoming too awkward, however, Jay had other ideas. He stepped closer to Ben and grabbed him by his ironed suit jacket collar and pushed him against the wall. "Just a little warning, if you as so much move a hair out of place from her head, King or not, I will end you." Jay smiled before letting go of the teen king and walking away looking pretty pleased with himself.

Jay walked down the steps and into the kitchen where he was met by Belle, Evie, Carlos and Mrs. Potts. "Hey, How's Mal?" Evie asked. "She's fine, still asleep though. But Ben seems to be taking good care of her" Jay replied as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before sitting down on the counter. Evie shooed him off the counter and pointed him towards a chair before Carlos spoke. "King or not, if he even moves a hair out of place on Mal, he's dead" Carlos then throws Belle a sorry but not sorry look. That's when Jay bursts out laughing. "Jay, what's so funny?" Evie asks as she looks up from her sketch pad. "Ya know, I just said the exact same thing to him when I saw him on the stairs" Belle lets a small giggle slip. "You can really tell that you both grew up together, you know that?" She says before slipping a batch of muffins into the oven.

A few hours later Mal descends from the stairs and into the large living room, where everyone seems to be watching television and chatting about the show. Mal just stands at the door while admiring her family. Evie turns her head slightly to respond to Ben's comment about the show but then she spots Mal. "Mal come join us" Evie practically yells and pats down the seat next to her. Mal slowly waddles over to the seat next to Evie and tries to sit down pain-free however that wasn't working as she had to grip her side to help her sit down. Everyone noticed this and turned their attention towards her. "I'm fine, really guys, calm down," Mal says as she starts to notice that everyone in the room is staring at her. After her comment, the room stayed in silence apart from the TV blaring in the background. "Would you like a Muffin Mal? Belle and I made them while you were sleeping" Carlos offers as he picks up the plate of cold Muffins. Mal reaches out her hand and picks one up. She takes a bite and turns to Carlos "Wow, these are really Good Carlos, definitely better than the ones you made on the Isle" Mal comments as she takes another bite. Evie and Jay start chuckling over the memory of Carlos making muffins on the Isle. Belle, Ben, and Adam share a confused look so Evie takes it upon herself to explain what happened.

"Well on the isle, there is barely any light, heat, gas, and food. Mal's Birthday was coming up and we wanted to do something special as her mother always made her birthday one to be remembered but in a bad way. Anyway, I was raked with decorating the clubhouse because I had quite the eye for fashion. Jay was tasked with presents because his father runs a stall and he's an amazing thief. Carlos was then tasked with food because he's small and can run fast, he could get to the new shipment quickly and find the best scraps and run away without being caught." Evie started

"While searching, I found left over cake batter and a couple of broken matches. I took everything back to the club house and then found some small broken plant pots to use as the muffin cases." Carlos interrupted Evie.

"Then Carlos sat in the middle of the club house for hours pouring the left-over batter into the plant pots and then holding a lit match underneath each plant pot hoping to cook them. It kinda worked, however, it was more 90% batter and 10% edible cake." Evie finished.

"So, what if they didn't work? Mal still gave me 10/10 for creativity. There wasn't much available on the Isle so it was a lucky find for the batter" Carlos retaliated. Belle and Adam gripped each other's hands and stared down the Isle teens "we are so sorry that you had to live like that." Adam spoke up while holding his shaking wife. "Honestly Adam, it's fine, we don't care about it anymore, the past is past, Forgive, forget," Carlos said as he took another muffin from the plate. Everything else during the night began to flow.

 **[Meanwhile in Auroria…]**

Aurora, Phillip, Leah, and Audre were all sat in the family room around the fireplace talking about their day. "Actually Aurora and I have an announcement," Phillip said as he stood up and took his glass of wine in one hand and his wife's hand in the other. "Audrey, we…." Phillip began but was then silenced by a knock on their castle door. He gently placed his wife's hand down and set his drink down as he headed towards the main door.

Slowly he opened the huge door to be greeted by a hooded woman in black "We need to talk immediately" She pulled down her hood to reveal her face to the prince. "Of course, please do come in," Phillip said as he widened the door to allow the woman into his home.

 **A/N Hey guys, what did you think of this chapter, I tried to make it longer. Next upload will be next week!**


	5. Shit Hits The Fan

[MEANWHILE IN AURORIA…]

Once Phillip allowed the cloaked woman inside of his home, he guided her into the family room where they were both met by curious faces from Queen Leah and Audrey. The woman in the dark cloak bowed down to the Queen and Princesses in the room. "I am sorry everyone, Aurora and I must put our announcement on hold and attend a meeting with this wonderful woman here" Phillip announced as he took Aurora's hand and placed another on the cloaked woman. Phillip guided both women out of the room and left Leah and Audre looking absolutely confused. Once the trio took a few steps out of the door and down to the family meeting room, Leah and Audrey swung the door open and chased them down the halls, "Seeing as it is my home, and my crown, I feel the need to be a part of this meeting" Leah said while catching her breath. Audrey shook her head in agreement. "Mother, I really don't think that you to know at this very moment" Aurora advised as she squeezed Phillips hand harder. "What do you mean we don't need to know?" Leah asked as she leaned on Audrey, her words bitter. "Please may we sit down and discuss it mother, I don't think Grammie can stand for much longer" Audrey suggested as she tried to balance her weight and her grandmothers. The five of them slowly made their way down to the family meeting room, making sure that not another word was said.

Once they reached the meeting room and allowed Leah some time to regain her breath, the woman in the dark cloak introduced herself. "Your Majesties, my name is Brie Lovedale, I am a nurse at Auradon General Hospital and I have found some information which I have shared with no one except Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip." Leah and Audrey looked at the nurse in disgust. "May I ask what you are doing here?" Leah said bitterly. Aurora scolded her mother for being rude before returning her eyes to the nurse. "Well, I believe that I may have found the Princess' and Prince's missing Daughter," Brie said as she pulled out a file and an envelope from her cloak. A small gasp came from Audrey but nothing but scoff from Leah. Ever since Audrey could crawl, she was always reminded of her sister and even though they never grew up together, she misses her dearly. Ever since the disappearance, Audrey has been taught to be defensive in case anything happened to her which explains her horrible attitude. "Can you explain?" Audrey asked as she etched closer to the nurse. Brie smiled up at her and then looked back down at her papers. "Early this morning, a patient came into my ward, they did not have any files or records in our system so it was required for me to take a blood sample. After running her DNA, I looked over the written report I made and realised that there were a few blank spaces so when I read the printed report, it filled out my blanks." She pulled out a piece of paper from her files. "Is she healthy now?" Aurora asked as she again scolded her mother. "Your daughter had one or two lacerations and many bruises across her sides and lower stomach," Brie replied as she looked over the paper in her hands. "She has recently gone home and is now resting and should be back to full health in a week or so." She said as she pulled another piece of paper out. "And how do we know that you aren't lying and getting our hopes up?" Leah burst out, staring down the nurse. "DNA doesn't lie and as far as I'm concerned, she doesn't know that she is that missing child and I believe that she should know and have a right to the throne. Believe me, I am not here to take the throne from Audrey, in fact, I'm sure that your missing daughter doesn't want the throne, I just want you to be aware that she is alive and is happy and that if you wanted contact with her, then I could give it to you." Brie stated. She stood up from the table and placed her file back into her cloak. "I'm sorry but I must go" She said before taking the envelope off the table and handing it to Aurora, "Her name and address is inside, but please think carefully, you may not like what you see" Brie warned before walking out of the door and out of the castle into the pouring rain.

Meanwhile, in the meeting room, Aurora's tear brimmed eyes had not left the lavender envelope that was placed in her hands. Phillip had his hands on her shoulders for comfort, even Audrey had a few tears falling down her cheeks. However, Leah was sat on her throne, staring at the family of three, no emotion was present on her face. "Mother, is it true, we finally found her?" Aurora asked but her gaze never broke from the envelope. "Nope, we shouldn't welcome that child into our home" Gasps were heard from all around the room at Leah's response. "If she made no effort in 16 years to find us, and it took some pathetic nurse to find her, why should we welcome her?" Leah said, a slight smirk now present on her lips before she left the room and headed for her chambers. The moment that Leah left, Audrey burst into tears, not caring that her makeup had run down her face and was staining her blue and pink dress. Phillip walked over and engulfed her into a hug while Aurora was still sat at the table, her fingers tracing the outline of the envelope opening. "What if we don't like who she turned out to be? What if she hates us?" Aurora finally asked. "It doesn't matter if we don't like who she turned out to be, honestly I'm just happy she's alive and healthy, that's all a parent can ask for right? It doesn't matter if she hates because I think she would just be proud to have closure" Phillip answered as he withdrew himself from Audrey and made his way back to his distraught wife. "If it means anything, I can't wait to meet her" just above a whisper was Audrey's voice, she then left through the same door that Leah did and headed towards her chamber. Phillip and Aurora were just left sat at a table, looking at the lavender envelope and thinking about off the possibilities if they did open it.

Meanwhile, in Auradon, Adam, Belle, Ben, and the VK's were all sat in the living room talking about their plans and future. Belle wanted to ask about birthday's as the VK's had explained plan for Mal earlier during the night. However, before she could, the clock struck midnight and before he knew it, all the teens had whisked themselves off to their bedrooms at the castle. Belle made her way upstairs and into her bedroom with Adam trailing behind her. Once Adam was under the blankets and Belle was settling down with a book, she turned to him and broke the silence "Did we do the right thing?" Adam shot her a remorseful look. "At the time, we did, but everything can go wrong, we should just be grateful that Ben is going to fix our mistakes," Adam said before turning off his bedside lamp and resting under the blankets, shortly after Belle did the same thing and fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning all the kids in the Beast residence were up early and were sitting around the huge dining table, waiting for breakfast to be served. Before they knew it, staff were flowing out of the kitchen holding plates filled with sausages, eggs, toast, black pudding, beans, mushrooms and tomatoes. Adam, Belle and Ben were the first to be served and then the VK's. Midway through breakfast, there was a knock on the castle doors. Lumiere left the room to go and investigate the knocking, with no intention of bringing them to the family unless it was an emergency, no one disturbs Adam while he's eating, it's an unwritten rule. Unexpectedly, Lumiere came back with a person trailing behind him, Adam shot him a disapproving look before realising who it was. Brie. "Hello nurse Brie, how nice to see you" Adam spoke as he stood up, he stretched out his hand and signalled for another chair to be added to the table for her to sit down. But she immediately dismissed this action "Actually your majesties, I'm here to speak with Mal" Brie confessed. All eyes turned to Mal, she dropped her fork and pointed to herself before mouthing the word 'Me?', Brie nodded her head. "Your Majesties, I also need to speak with you as you are her legal guardians however if now is an inconvenient time, I can leave?" Brie suggested as she backed away and began to head for the door but Adam's voice stopped her "Of course not, we can eat another time, please sit" Again, Adam motioned for another chair to be added to the table. While the extra chair was being moved over to the table, chefs from the kitchen came and whisked away their plates. Brie sat down and placed her bag on the floor before pulling out a file. She placed the file on the desk before looking at Mal straight in the eyes. "Before we begin, are you sure that you are comfortable with everyone here?" Brie had to ask before dropping a huge bomb. Mal nodded her head. Brie then turned her head to Mal's guardians. "As you know, I had to take a blood sample from Mal as we don't have any of the Villain Kid's records. Before I did, I had a written report about Mal and her background, however, there was some blank spot which I knew the DNA report could fill out for me. After I had run Mal's blood through the analyser, I found something quite big." Brie stopped and took a breath before pulling out a news article from Aurora's file at the hospital. "Back in 2001, Aurora's daughter went missing, kidnapped, everyone searched for her however after years of searching, all six Kingdoms deemed her dead and had decided to pass the throne down to Audrey. Mal, what I am saying is, you're that child" Brie stopped there and looked deep at Mal, waiting for a reaction. "What do you mean?" She finally spoke up after reading the article. "Mal, remember when your mother used to tell us stories of Aurora and how upset she was after losing her child and it made your mother jump with delight? You're that child Mal, the missing princess that was meant to take the throne after Aurora passed." Carlos explained while holding Mal's hand tight. Evie let out a gasp and began to smile in delight for her sister. Adam, Belle and Ben couldn't believe what they were hearing, Mal just stayed silent without making a move or a sound, you wouldn't be able to tell she was breathing unless you listened really closely.

"How?" Mal finally broke the silence. "Years ago, there was a theory going around that Maleficent had hired someone to take you during the night. The person must've held a grudge against Aurora and Phillip and favoured Maleficent but also had access to a remote to allow them under the barrier." Brie answered as she unloaded her file and spread papers filled with proof across the table. "Mal, I know this is a lot to take in but I felt that you had a right to know. Your Biological parents have been informed about this discovery, however, if you want to take this further, then you can." Mal could understand everything, but she didn't want to accept it, she couldn't believe that the person who she believed to be her mother had lied and held her against her will for 16 years and never had the guts to tell her the truth. Mal stood up and stormed off to her bedroom in the castle and slammed the doors shut so everyone in the dining room could hear her. "I'm sorry, but she deserved to know," Brie said before she packed up her file and placed it into her bag. By then, Jay, Ben, Carlos and Evie had dashed up the stairs to go and comfort Mal. Belle had tears in her eyes while Adam was frozen from shock. "No, she had a right to know, thank you," Belle said before Brie dismissed herself from the castle.

 **A/N HEY GUYS, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE, THIS IS WHERE THE SHIT HITS THE FAN. I'VE HAD A FEW REQUESTS TO UPDATE TWICE A WEEK INSTEAD OF ONCE A WEEK, WOULD YOU PREFER IF I UPDATED TWICE A WEEK OR ONCE? Thanks for reading so far ….. :D**


	6. When It Doesn't Go To Plan

After Mal stomped off, Ben and the VK's chased after her up the stairs and towards her room, Belle wanted to see if she was okay after Brie left but Adam told her that they should just let her cry it out. Belle partially agreed with his plan until they heard several loud bangs, suggesting that something had been thrown. Belle jumped out of her seat with Adam and slowly ascended the stairs.

Once Mal ran up to her bedroom in the castle and slammed the door shut, her anger was building up and she knew if she didn't calm down soon, she'll be as aggressive as a dragon, literally. Mal looked around her lavender coloured room until her eyes pin pointed her large bookshelf behind the drawing desk in her room. Mal charged for the bookshelf and pulled it down, books fell all over the room and paper scattered everywhere. She then turned towards her bed and pulled all the decorative pillows off the bed and threw them at the wall. She pulled off the last pillow and threw it, but as she threw it the door opened to reveal her boyfriend, his parents and her sister and brothers. The pillow hit Ben square in the face, the force from the pillow was enough to make him stumble slightly back into Belle and Adam. While Carlos stood by them and laughed at the king's misfortune, Jay and Evie ran over to Mal who was pretty much on the verge of a panic attack. Jay grabbed her front and pulled her down to the floor with him so they were in a hugging position while he restrained her, Evie pinned her hands down while stroking Mal's hair to calm her down. Once Ben had regained his Kingly composure, he and his parents rushed over to Mal, who was now crying on the floor with her head in Evie's hands and Jay's arms wrapped around her front with her back resting against his front. Carlos came over and rubbed her back in a soothing motion. Ben and his parents just stood there, helplessly, wishing that they could do something but it was clear to them that they three children in front of them had it all covered.

Mal kept shaking her head in Evie's hands and kept repeating her words "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Evie kept whispering back into her ear that everything would be okay. After a few minutes of coaxing and comforting from the gang, Jay finally released her but still kept his watch on her in-case she had another outburst. Mal slowly stood up and made her way over to Ben who welcomed her with open arms "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way, I shouldn't've thrown your stuff across the room, I just…." Mal released a fresh set of tears onto Ben's shoulder. "Hey, I know princess, I know, we wouldn't want a pet dragon in the castle would we now?" Ben joked as his parents came and wrapped arms around Mal. "Honey, no matter what happens, we will always be there for you and if you decide that Aurora and Phillip aren't what you want, Belle and I will always be standing here with open arms for you" Adam said as he invited the other VK's to join the hug. Mal thanked him before she withdrew from the group hug and began to pick up all the books she threw while wiping her tears away. After she picked up her fourth book, Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Ben started to help clean up. "Mal do you want to talk about it?" Adam asked as he picked up the bookshelf from the floor. "What if this is all a mistake? What if they hate me for everything that my so-called mother did? ... I guess ... I'm just scared" Mal said as she kept her head down while picking up books.

"What are you scared of Mal?" Adam asked as he took the collection of books from her to pass to Belle to put back on the bookshelf. "I guess I just don't want to be rejected by another group of people who I thought could love me," Mal said as she sat down on her bed with her back to everyone, trying to hide the tears. On the other side of the room, Evie dropped the books she was holding and jumped over everything that was in the way from her to Mal. She ran to the other side of the room, Pushing Carlos to the floor in the process, and went to try and stop her sister from crying. Jay followed behind her, while Ben helped Carlos up from the floor. Ben wanted to be close to Mal and comfort and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he knew that she needed her family more than him and when she would be ready, she would go to him. "Mal, I've known Aurora and Phillip for a long time now, I can promise you that they would never make you feel like that," Adam promised while Belle slowly made her way over to Mal's side. "Mal honey, let us finish clearing this up and then we can think everything through later, you're going to make yourself ill with all this worrying" she suggested. Mal slowly nodded her head and signalled for Evie and Jay to let her go. Everyone then went back to cleaning in silence, not a word was said about anything, just silence. Once Ben handed the final book back to him mother and Evie had finished fluffing the pillows, Adam held the door open and signalled for everyone to go down to the dining room ready for a smaller breakfast as they had missed their first one due to a slight inconvenience.

Once everyone was Seated, Ben took Mal's hand in his, it was more for his comfort than Mal's but he knew that she still appreciated it. The slight smile on Mal's face broke Ben's train of thought, it had been a while since she smiled and Ben was happy that she had found it again. Not long after, Mrs Potts had brought out a similar breakfast to the one this morning however it was smaller. Again, she handed Belle, Adam and Ben's out first before serving the VK's. Mal looked sceptically at her breakfast while everyone around the table prayed that nothing else would come up today, Mal was already doubting herself while staying at the castle on doctor's orders, but then her true past pops up out of the blue. Everyone started digging into the food that Mrs Potts had so kindly remade, everything was going great until Jay 'accidently' threw a baked Bean at Carlos. All eyes turned to them as Carlos picked up a soon filled with beans and flicked them at Jay, which they all landed in his hair. Jay let out a growl at Carlos while at the back of the room, Belle and Adam were slightly chuckling. Jay then proceeded to throw a piece of bacon towards Carlos. It was meant to hit Carlos, however, he ducked down, so instead in hit Mal in the side of her face. Everyone at the table froze, Adam and Belle stopped laughing and Evie and Ben had frozen mid chew to see what would happen next. Carlos shyly lifted himself from under the table to apologize to Mal but as soon as he opened his mouth, Mal stood up. She walked over to the space in-between Jay and Carlos, who were practically sweating and shaking out of fear, she looked down at their plates and picked up the pieces of heavily buttered toast. Mal then proceeded to smear it down their faces and made sure to get it into their hair for extra effect before sitting back down.

Once she sat back down, everyone burst into laughter, Even the boys who were now extremely buttered up. Mal smirked at them before returning to her breakfast. "Mal, now you've increased their chances of wrinkles and bad skin" Evie whined in a teasing voice, trying to impersonate her mother, this caused another round of laughs to go around the table. However, everyone was silenced when two visitors walked through the door. Mal confused, slowly turned around to see what everyone was staring at, Aurora and Phillip. Once everyone at the table had acknowledged the two guests, they then turned to Mal to find her shaking in her seat. Ben grabbed her hand before his parents spoke. "Prince Phillip, Princess Aurora, welcome. How May we help you?" Adam asked as he stood up but we they knew what their answer was going to be, whether they like it or not. "Please, may we speak to Mal?" Aurora asked the former king. The Royals and the VK's turned their attention to Mal, who was still shaking. "I guess so," Mal said as she slowly lifted herself from the chair and pulled her hand free from Ben's grip. Lumiere guided Aurora, Phillip and Mal out of the room. Mal then guided them upstairs and into her room. Mal opened the door and pointed to towards her bed to allow her so called parents to sit down. Mal then closed the door and sat down on the chair near her desk. The trio then sat in silence for a minute before Aurora spoke up. "Mal, we know that you know why we are here. Brie came to visit us last night and handed us this envelope" Aurora explained while Phillip took the envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Mal. "Mal, before we get into everything, we would like to apologise for our actions towards you at the coronation, Family day and when you first arrived. Honestly, if we knew who you were, things would've been different" Phillip apologised on behalf of his family. Mal's faces turned from uncomfortable to anger. "Wait, if I remember correctly your mother told me that I could be nothing to you, to your family, to Ben and to this kingdom. Fact. If I remember correctly, you Phillip, told me that I was worthless and nothing I could do could make up for what Maleficent did to your family. Fact. If I remember correctly, me and my friends risked our lives to save you and this kingdom but we don't get a thank you. Fact. Since then, I am in constant pain but I don't let it show, no one knows, not my brothers, not my sister, not my boyfriend. Fact. So now, you think that you can come here and beg for forgiveness and ask me to go back to your kingdom so you can keep your family line intact. I've got a news flash for you, my dear parents, you can stuff your perfections where the sun doesn't shine." Mal ranted before she pointed towards the door and yelled for the royal couple to get out. Phillip stood up with a stunned look on his face and helped his wife stand before opening the door to find that Ben, Jay, Carlos and Evie were outside the door listening. He pushed past the teens with his wife in tow. Mal collapsed onto her bed with fresh tears forming in her eyes. The boys tried to take a step into the room but Evie pulled them back and entered Mal's room before the boys could take another step into the room, Evie slammed the door in their faces before she made her way to Mal who was now shedding full blown tears. Evie laid down next to Mal and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I ….. I ….. I" No matter how much Mal tried, she couldn't get a sentence out. "It's okay Mal, take you time" Evie whispered back to Mal, her arm still around her shoulder. Mal opened her mouth but closed it again when Adam and Bell burst through the door with the boys trailing behind them. "Mal dear what happened?" Belle asked as she walked around to Mal's other side to comfort her. Mal couldn't push the words out of her mouth so instead, she grunted in frustration. "Adam shared a look with his wife and the boys that were behind. They all nodded and quietly left Evie and Mal alone to talk and hopefully they would join everyone later.

 **A/N HEY GUYS, I HAVE DECIDED TO DOUBLE UPDATE, SO GET READY FOR THAT, THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	7. Schemes & Confessions

"Mal can I be honest with you?" Evie asked after the two girls had sat in silence since Belle, Adam, Ben, Jay and Carlos had left. Mal nodded in response to Evie's question. "I know that we shouldn't've been, but we heard everything that you said," Evie confessed. "Mal, what did you mean by 'I am in constant pain but I don't let it show, no one knows, not my brothers, not my sister, not my boyfriend.'?" Evie asked as she sat up from her position and retracted her arm from Mal's shoulders. "Ever since the coronation, I've been in so much pain and when Chad elbowed me, I became weak and let my pain show, but I've always hidden my pain mentally, emotionally, physically, but ever since Chad decided to go that little bit further, everything has come crashing down" Mal admitted "For once in my life I just want someone who loves me, is that too much to ask? They come here expecting me to forgive them just so they can have a perfect family line, they probably think that if I go back to them and if I marry Ben, it's their one-way ticket to power and it's not fair. Belle and Adam have been better parents to me in these past weeks than they ever could be. You and Jay and Carlos have been the best siblings that any could ever have, Even better than Audrey. I know that if I do go, Ben would be really supportive but I think it might break him." Mal admitted. She slowly sat up on the bed and combed her fingers through her lavender locks. Both girls then sat in silence until Evie's phone went off. She read the text message over before returning her gaze to Mal, "The boys want to know if you fancy going down to the kitchen with them to make some cookies?" Evie asked as she prepared to write a reply, "Sure but I don't want to talk to anyone" Mal said as she moved off the bed and to Evie's side to see what she was typing.

 **To Jay: Sure, but Mal doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. E.**

Once Evie replied and locked her phone, she linked arms with Mal which caused Mal to smile, they then proceeded to walk down the grand staircase and into the kitchen where Jay had warned everyone that Mal didn't want to talk. Once the girls had opened the door to the kitchen everyone fell silent. Mal and Evie looked around at everyone "Please don't stop on our accord" Evie said as she guided herself and Mal around the table in the kitchen. Jay gave Mal a small smile before pushing a mixing bowl her way filled with cookie dough. Then Ben passed her a tray with Grease proof paper ready for her to put the cookie dough on. After Adam pushed a batch of dough into the oven he turned to the teens. "Ben and I are going into town soon to pick up Mal's prescription from the doctor, do any of you need anything while we're gone?" he asked as he wiped his hand on the nearest dish cloth. "Actually, is it alright if I come with you? I need to get some new fabrics ready for school tomorrow" Evie asked as she wiped crumbs and dust from her skirt. Ben and Adam were debating if they had time as they had to get the teens ready to go back to school by when Evie shot Ben a look saying _We need to talk immediately._ Once Adam saw the look that Evie was giving his son, he immediately agreed.

Ben wiped his hands down before placing a kiss on Mal's forehead and walked out the door with Evie and his father trailing behind. Mal was then left in the kitchen with Jay, Carlos and Belle, who were all staring at her as she slowly put the dough on the tray. "So, are you two ready to go back to school?" Belle asked Jay and Carlos. The other VK's had been allowed two days off school to accompany Mal and to try and make her open up to why she had hidden her past and pain. "Yeah, but I feel like most of the day would be me and Evie making sure that Jay doesn't do anything stupid to Chad or Audrey." Carlos admitted while shooting Jay a death glare to which he responded "Charming shouldn't've hurt Mal and that stuck up bitch should have her family come waltzing in here and upsetting Mal" while Belle scolded Jay for his language, Mal looked up to him, her voice just above a whisper "Thank you, Jay, I appreciate it" She then walked out of the kitchen door and made her way to her bedroom, tears present in her eyes. Mal jumped onto her bed and fell asleep with tear stained cheeks.

 **Meanwhile in the city …..**

Ben and Evie were sitting in the limo while waiting for Adam to come back from the chemist with Mal's prescription. "So, Evie, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ben asked as he rolled up the window between him and the driver for more privacy. "I need this to stay between us, please, but Mal is in a lot of pain but she won't tell anyone and I was so close to finding out the truth from her but we don't have enough time so I need you to do me one small favour, I know that you want to help her so please spend time with her and get her to open up. I know she has us and your parents as a family but she needs closure. We need to try and convince her to speak with the Beauty's formally" Evie suggested as she looked out the dimmed window. "What?" Ben finally spoke after a minute of silence. "I'm saying that we should convince Mal to give Aurora and Phillip another chance. All she wants is closure and I think that they could be it" She said, still looking out the window. "Are you crazy? Every time they get brought up or come to the castle, it ends up with Mal throwing stuff, Me in the firing line and then her crying, is that what you want?" Ben was clearly getting pissed but he knew Evie had good intentions with this idea. "Please Ben, she needs this and I don't think that you're ever going to be in the mood to explain to a distraught and angry council why there is a dragon flying around Auradon." Ben's facial expression softened at Evie's explanation. "Fine, but if this messes up, I'm blaming you" Ben concluded as he saw his father near the car. "Deal," Evie said as Adam greeted Pat the driver before he opened the door for him. Adam placed the prescription down between him and Ben and then looked at the two teens, both of them looked like they were planning something that they both might regret.

 **A/N HEY GUYS IVE DECIDED TO UPDATE TWICE A WEEK NOW ON TUESDAYS AND WEDNESDAYS, (UK), I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH PACKING FOR HOLIDAY AND FAMILY STUFF**


	8. Important-ish

_Hey Everyone,_

 _I wanted to write this to inform you that I WILL be double posting for this series, a few people liked the idea and I have a few PM's requesting it. I will be posting on Tuesday's and Wednesday's (UK). However I also wanted to inform you that I will be going on holiday from the_ _ **18th of August until the 25th of August (UK)**_ _so there won't be any updates, but I promise I will write some ideas and when I get back I will post them so expect two or three chapters in one day. while I am here i would like to thank you for your support, I read all the reviews and honestly they are amazing, it really makes my day when I see people typing that they want more and what they thought of the chapter._

 _while I am here I would like to thank you for your support, I read all the reviews and honestly, they are amazing, it really makes my day when I see people typing that they want more and what they thought of the chapter. I do read them all and my PM's and I tend to reply to most of them if they give me some amazing feedback. I really just want to say such a huge thank you to everyone who supported me to keep going and keep writing. if I am honest, I thought that no one would read any thing I write but when I received some of my first reviews, I cried because everyone was so supportive._

 _(I'm rambling again...)_

 _but honestly, thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope that me going on holiday doesn't cause you any inconvenience._

 _~Marine482_


	9. What Mal Needs

**A/N SORRY IT'S A LITTLE LATE, MY INTERNET HAS BEEN SHIT, TO BE HONEST, AND MICROSOFT HAS BEEN PISSING ME OFF BE HERE YOU HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE TWO MORE OUT TOMORROW!**

After The boys and Evie left to go into town, and Mal had run up to her bedroom, the only people that were left in the kitchen were Belle, Jay and Carlos. No one spoke a word since they left, the only sounds that could be heard was the aggressive grunts from Jay and the light buzz tone coming from the oven. Belle slowly made her way over to stool that was beside the kitchen counter while Carlos rested a firm grip on Jay's shoulder, telling him that he shouldn't have said anything but it needed to be said. The silence in the room was suffocating, no one dared to move or speak, the trio was too drowned in their own thoughts, that they didn't realise that Mrs Potts had come into the kitchen and taken out the muffins before they burned. She placed them down in front of the trio and that's what seemed to knock them out of their thoughts.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs Potts, a lot has happened today and I guess it has just sunk in for the three of us" Belle apologised as she looked at the two boys who were now nodding at her realisation.

"It's okay dearies, why don't you all go and relax for a bit while I clean up the mess and maybe you can see about bringing Lady Mal out for her bedroom for a bit, I can only imagine all the pain she's in" Mrs Potts suggested as she turned off the oven and picked up a knife from the counter and tried to scrape the muffins out of the tray.

Jay and Carlos didn't need to be told twice about leaving, both boys bolted out of the kitchen doors, leaving a gust of wind behind them that blew towards Belle. They rushed down to Ben's bedroom, which he had openly said that they are allowed in, and jumped onto his long blue sofa that faced his massive TV and gaming console. Carlos immediately placed Ben's new Tourney game into the console and everyone knew that one the boys started playing this, you were basically talking to a brick wall.

Meanwhile, Belle had made her way to her library to try and find a book that she hadn't read in a while, she opened the grand doors and headed straight for the history section in her huge private library. As she turned a corner, she saw a slight glimmer coming from the table that was in the dimly lit corner by the bookshelves. Belle took a few steps towards it and as she did, the glimmer began to fade. When she was close enough, Belle stretched out her hand to try and pick it up. The palm of her hand caught the spine of whatever it was that caught her attention. She drew the object closer to her and soon realised that it was Mal's sketch book. Ben had given it to her a few days after his coronation. It was slightly bigger A4 paper with a leather cover and a dragon was sewn onto the front with Evie's special glitter thread. Belle's fingers traced over the encrusted dragon, her eyes focussing on every crevice that the leather had made.

Belle knew it was wrong to look inside something as personal as Mal's sketch book but he wanted to know what was running through the poor girl's head. She peered around the corner of the bookshelves, making sure that no one followed her inside the history section. Belle slowly allowed her hand to roam over the front cover of the leather casing before her fingers caught the frail corner of the cover. Gently, Belle lifted the cover of the book and began to look over all the graphite lines that formed a picture. All the pictures that Mal had drawn were dated.

July 21st, 2016: Mal had drawn the first time that she had seen Ben sit on the golden throne in the council room with his crown loosely on his head. He looked fed up as his hair was tangled in all the wrong places and in the corner of the picture was a very faint outline of Belle and Adam talking to Tianna.

September 8th, 2016: Mal had drawn Evie sitting in their dorm room with her front turned towards a mirror. On hand held her blue curls while the other held a curler. In the corner of the mirror, you could see a grin on Evie's face, clearly, she had caught al drawing her and was debating whether to look away or pull a face and complain.

Mal's sketch book was filled with other pictures but most of them consisted of Ben which wasn't much of a surprise to Belle. As Belle got closer to the back pages, most of them were blank. She turned to the very back page, laid upon the piece of paper was a sketch that spoke a million words. Aurora and Phillip, Belle and Adam, and Maleficent with a darkened shadow behind her were all standing in a circle. There was no colour across page except for a big red cross going through the picture of Maleficent and the shadow and one going through Phillip but not Aurora. However, one thing stuck out to Belle the most, there was a huge red Question mark going across their portrait. Belle could only guess what it meant but unfortunately, she couldn't ask Mal, she knew that she was intruding enough by going through something personal. Hearing footsteps approaching, Belle quickly closed the book and placed it back down on the table. Whoever it was, was closing her in and fast, Belle turned around quicker than lightning and grabbed a random book off the shelf behind her, just to make sure that she looked somewhat normal, she opened the book and turned it to a random page and pretended to read before the owner of the footsteps confronted her.

"Mother?" Belle looked up from her book to see the owner of the footsteps, it was Ben. Belle looked up towards her son.

"Hello honey, how was your outing?" Belle asked as she closed her book. She stared into her son's eyes.

"It was alright, Dad and Evie got what they wanted. It's a shame though, that I have to go back to school tomorrow" Ben spoke, his eyes filled with sadness with a bit of mischief.

"I know honey, but Mal is safe here and we have doctors on stand- by, and I can assure right now that we will not let Aurora and Phillip back into our home until Mal is calm and has decided on her own accord to see them" Belle grazed her hand over her son's cheek.

"How is she mother? Please be honest" Ben pleaded as his mother guided him towards the table that held Mal's sketch book. Belle pointed towards the wooden chair, signalling for Ben to sit down.

"Honestly? I don't know, I haven't seen her cry this much, ever. I think with everything that happened at the coronation, with Chad and the Beauty's, she is stressed and she doesn't know what to do with herself. She probably feels lost and alone, I think deep down she wants to have a connection with Aurora but she needs to feel safe before she does" Belle told her son while holding his hand across the table. Ben nodded his head in agreement before his eyes locked with Mal's sketch book.

"She must've left it here the other day, I'll go return it now before I head to my final meeting of the day" Ben suggested as he picked up the leather book. He gave his mother a quick hug before zooming out the door and towards Mal.

As Ben reached the top of the golden stair case, he went straight down the hallway and towards Mal's door. Once he arrived at the door, Ben noted that it was slightly open with voices coming from the inside. He was about to back away and give Mal and whoever it was some space but then he heard something that he wished he hadn't.

"What if I don't love him like I'm supposed to? heck, I don't even like him and if things go a certain way, I would be lying about what I feel for the rest of my life and I couldn't do that." Ben heard Mal admit. For some reason this really seemed to hurt him, he knew that the statement could have been about anyone but deep down, part of him suspected that it was about him. Ben backed away from the door and was about to leave until he heard Evie's voice.

"I understand that Mal, I'm not asking you to like Phillip but please give them a chance. I know you need time to heal and get better but please. I know that deep down you want this more than anything but you're scared and I wouldn't blame you. Please Mal, think of all the benefits, you would have another family to care for you, plus I think it would make Ben's life easier on the council." Evie pleaded.

Ben wanted to listen to more of the conversation, however, Evie had swung the door open and looked ready to leave. She gave a small smile to the teen king, indicating that their plan could be working. Before she placed one foot out the door, she turned back to Mal "If not for me, or Ben, please do it for yourself" Evie's words hung in the air as she left Mal's room. She left the door open to allow Ben into Mal's room. Ben slowly pushed the door open wider so he could get a better glance of her room.

"Hey Mal?" Ben said with uncertainty lacing his voice. Mal turned to face him, discomfort across her face "I found your sketch book, it was down in the library" Ben said as he hander her book. Ben looked down and checked his watch "Listen Mal, I will always be here to talk of you need me. I have to head to a super important meeting but I swear If you need anything just send me a text and I will be here as soon as I can be" With that, Ben placed a quick kiss on Mal's forehead before zooming to his meeting.

Mal just laid on her bed in complete silence, Evie's words kept running through her head, _it would make Ben's life easier….. all the benefits … you're scared ….. give them a chance._ Mal knew she was hard on Aurora and Phillip but after everything they did to her and then the way they talk to her as if nothing happened, that wasn't acceptable to Mal. However, Evie was right, Mal was scared, scared that they would hurt her and leave her as broken as Maleficent did. Scared that they would forget about her like Maleficent did. Scared that they would change her and make her become some prissy princess. Mal was so deep in thought that she didn't realise that Carlos was standing in her doorway asking her if she wanted to come downstairs to play video games. Mal gently nodded her head before Carlos took off down the stairs and crashed onto the sofa waiting with Jay. Mal raised herself from her bed and slowly made her way out of the door, switching the light off on her way.

Mal soon found herself descending down the grand staircase, with every step she took, another thought popped into her head about the future. Her mind began to wander about how different her life would have been if Maleficent didn't target the Beauty's, how different her life would be if she didn't have friends like Carlos, Jay and Evie. However, Mal's wandering was cut short when she heard Carlos scream in delight towards Jay as he had just beat him at a game. Mal walked over to the gaming room door and peered through, only to see her siblings on the sofa, having a great time.

This is what Mal needed, this is what Mal wanted, a family that knew everything about her. A family that could tell the different smiles she made. A family that made her feel at home, no matter where she goes, people that support every decision she does, people that would only try to help her. She needed nothing else.


	10. I've Had Enough

Twisting his head in pain from Carlos' scream, Jay caught a short glimpse of Mal standing under the arched doorway. He shot up from his seat and held his hand out to Mal, signalling for her to join them. Happily, Mal took a step closer to Jay, her small heeled shoes clanked against the wooded oak flooring. This alerted Evie and Carlos as they both swung their heads around to look at Mal reaching for Jay's hand. "So, you finally decided to join us then Mal?" Evie teased as she handed Mal a controller. Mal shot her a playful glare and sat down between her and Carlos.

After several long hours of gameplay, the four VK's grew tired, their voices were somewhat strained from all the screaming and cheering. Mal placed down her controller before turning to her best friends that were now slouching on the couch, their energy drained. "Thank you" Mal spoke, her voice just above a whisper,

"What For?" Evie asked what she and the other two VK's were thinking.

"For being patient with all this, I am sorry if I have made you worry or feel bad, I guess I'm just afraid" Mal replied, her head dropped down to the floor. Jay placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to continue her explanation.

"I guess I'm afraid of everything changing, I don't understand how two people who hated my guts and wanted me dead months ago now want me in their home. I want more than anything for them to be my real parents, I really do, I want closure. But I don't know if I want to go through with all this and walk out of it with a broken heart. You guys, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, Fairy Godmother, Ben and his parents have all welcomed me and shown me how to be a better person, but I don't want that to change if I do go with the Beauty's. I want you guys and Ben to be my family, not a stuck up princess and a crooked old man." By the end of Mal's rant, Evie, Jay, Carlos and she were all in tears.

"If that's the way you want it Mal, we will make it happen, I promise you" a soothing voice came from the arched door. The VK's turned around to see Adam, Ben and Belle all leaning against the frame of the door, with tears in their eyes, having listened to Mal's speech. Belle slowly made her way to Mal and sat down on the laced seat next to her. She pulled Mal in for a warm motherly hug. Mal felt safe in her arms, just like she did with Ben. This is where Mal wanted to be.

Mal was the first one to break the hug. "Thank you, Belle, I am really sorry for everything. I trashed my room out of anger and destroyed your home." Mal felt tears brim her eyes as she apologised. Belle soon shushed her and told Mal that there was no Malice behind her actions.

"Mal, would you like to come upstairs with me and the boys or would you like to stay down here?" Evie asked as she arose from her seat with Jay and Carlos. Mal gave Evie an all-knowing look, she would rather stay with Ben right now. Swiftly, Evie and the boys left the room, leaving Mal in silence with Ben and Adam at the doorway and Belle at her side. Adam walked over to Mal and bent down to reach Mal's height as she sat on the chair, his knees cracking. He placed both hands on Mal's arm, Mainly for reassurance but also for balance.

"Now Mal, if you really don't want to have anything to do with Aurora and Phillip, that is your choice, no one is forcing you to befriend them. I am sure that you are fully aware that Belle and I have welcomed you and your siblings into our home as much as Ben has." He cracked a smile. "I Want what's best for you, we all do, so if you want them to stop seeing and pestering you, then I am sure a word form Ben and I will sort it all out. None of this has to be released to the Press. Mal, I am going, to be honest with you, Belle and I have come to accept you, Evie, Jay and Carlos as the children we never had, if you don't want the Beauty's as your family, please feel welcome to be part of ours." Adam brushed a stray tear away from his eye as he stood up. Belle soon pulled the young girl in for another embrace while Adam signalled for Ben to join him in his office to talk about the Beauty's.

Ben and Adam soon found their way to Adam's private office, Ben physically and emotionally drained, pulled his blue blazer off and place it on the back of one of the many seats in his father's office. Adam, drained, lounged back in his recliner chair behind his desk. Adam grabbed one of the many remotes off his desk and turned on the Tv that was hung u in the corner of the room. Both Men both shot up from their seat when they saw what was on the screen.

 _"Hello Auradon News, today I am currently standing outside of Castle Beauty, where the occupants, Phillip and Aurora have called for an emergency press conference. No news has been given on what the conference is about, however, it seems quite important as we can see several ambassadors from different states of Auradon here today" the Female News reporter spoke as the camera panned towards Aurora and Phillip._

 _"Hello People of Auroria, today my wife and I would like to mark these past few days as a momentous occasion. 16 years ago, our little girl and the rightful heir to our throne went missing, kidnapped if you will. Over the decade and a half, our family has been ripped apart, every hope we had of finding our daughter was ripped to shreds day by day._

 _Last week, we had a source come and bring our family so delightful news, our daughter was found. For years we have been searching and we were about to give up hope until the Lord above shined down on us and blessed us with this source. Our Daughter is happy and as healthy as can be. After visiting her yesterday and this morning, we have found that she has grown to be such a wonderful, smart, independent person. We as a family are very Proud to announce that Mal Faery is the Missing daughter, kidnapped by Maleficent all those years ago. I know this may come as a shock, but we wish that you welcome her with open arms, just as we have. Thank you" Phillip ended his speech and was about to walk off stage with his wife in hand, however, a few reporters caught his attention._

 _"Your Highness, if Mal was listening right now, what would you say to her?" a small man asked. Phillip walked back towards the podium and answered._

 _"I would tell her that my wife and I are extremely happy that we have finally found her and that we wish she would make her mind up and come home to us. That's all, thank you"_

Adam turned the Tv off before Ben and he could watch the end of the news report. Both he and his son were practically growling, waiting for the beasts inside of them to irrupt. How dare they release this news to the press before consulting Mal.

Soon Mal and Belle had burst through Adam's doors. Belle's face red with anger and Mal's eyes glowed a bright emerald green, just as they had at Ben's coronation. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Mal's voice demanding as she was clearly pissed. "They had no right to do that to you Mal" Adam apologised, his beast temper slowly calming.

"Mal, honey, I am so sorry for this" Ben rushed to Mal and pulled her into an embraced but she soon broke it.

"NO BEN I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THEM TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH" Mal was close to screaming out her temper but was stopped when Jay, Evie and Carlos had walked through the door, all wielding 'weapons' from the kitchen. Evie quickly dropped the spatula in her hands and made her way over to Mal.

"what's going on Mal?" Evie asked as she brushed her fingers through Mal's hair to try and calm her down. Mal's only response at that moment was to point towards the Tv.

"Mother and Father dearest decided that the best thing that they could do in celebration of finding out who I was, was to throw a huge press conference with hundreds of reporters and ambassadors from 3 different states of Auradon. They lied about how much they 'loved and missed' me on live Tv and now have pretty much the whole of Auradon looking out for me to try and bring me 'home'. That's what going on!" Mal thought that in the past Maleficent only disliked Aurora and Phillip, just enough to put a sleeping curse on her, but Mal wished that she had killed them now. Mal kept balling and un balling her fists in utter anger.

Jay turned to Mal, wooden spoon in hand "I thought you all said that you had this covered, doesn't look like it" He exclaimed, waving the utensil in the air "If you had just let us handle this VK style, none of this would have had to of happened."

"Jay, if we did it VK style, none of it would have been legal." Carlos reasoned as he put down his large silver spoon, questioning himself on why himself, Evie and Jay couldn't've just picked up knifes instead. Jay grunted in response to Carlos and threw himself down on the nearest chair.

"The question now is what do we do?" Evie asked out loud.

 **Hey, guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of months but I have been stressed with school recently, I am in my last year so it's filled with exams and stuff like that. I hope to update this again soon, so look out for that. So now that we know that I'm not dead or have been kidnapped, what did you think? What will the gang do now that everyone and their mothers know about Mal's secret?**


	11. IMPORTANT

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that lies have torn us apart and turned us into monsters.

I'm sorry that you think that everything you are is a godsend.

I'm sorry that I could achieve more than you despite that fact that you have everything.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm wishing.

I'm wishing that you weren't so blind to see the truth.

I'm wishing that you took the time to see my side of the story and understand my pain.

I'm wishing that you would take a step back and look at all the pain you've caused me.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm happy.

I'm happy that you're happy at watching me cower in pain.

I'm happy that you no longer have to be "burdened" by me.

I'm happy that you can finally move on knowing that I am no longer in your way.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm hurt.

I'm hurt that you took all my friends away from me.

I'm hurt that you took my social life away from me.

I'm hurt that you've "converted" everyone onto your side.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I hate you.

I hate the fact that you have brought up past problems and used them against me.

I hate the fact that you have triggered so many mental problems for me.

I hate the fact that I have to get pushed, cut and bruised only for you to still be blinded by the lies.

When I say I'm okay, what I really mean is, I'm okay.

I'm okay with you destroying my life.

I'm okay with you making me feel useless.

I'm okay with you making every breathe I take, a living hell.

But I still put up with all your shit because I know that one day I will come out on top over all of this and you be the one in my position. However, unlike you, I will be there to pick up the pieces. I know I shouldn't be, but I will always be there for you.

 ** _Basically, I've been going through a lot of shit these past weeks and I've lost everything. All my friends hate me and no one wants to know me anymore. It's gotten to a point where I can't even move schools because words spread and all my local schools hate me._**

 ** _I want to continue writing for these books but I've gotten to a point where where all this stress is killing me so I'm going to be putting all my books on hold for a while, I'm sorry. (I wrote this little poem thing for all those 'difficult' people in my life_** ).


	12. It's Been A Long Time

Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it?

Honestly, I'm still not feeling the best since the whole thing happened but I am getting better, slowly, I've just fallen into a bottomless pit of depression but I'm fixing myself, slowly. I would like to send a massive thank you to-

-All the guests who left comments

-Oliviabensonlovesvu

-Annalise93

-BlackWidowAndCapRule

-fluffy199516

-twilight sparkle

-LeiaOrgana457HP

-Blue Handdcok

-lilyflower101

-josephina

-MadasaHatterKNP

-kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl

-awesomemica42

-rose1041

for all their comments and get well wishes.

To be 100% honest, I want to keep writing and I would love your opinion. Do I keep writing this book, or should I work on something else, and if you want me to work on something else, leave me a comment and I would love to start writing.

Thank you all so much,

~Marine482


End file.
